


IGolide LeLanga

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	IGolide LeLanga

IBrienne

UBrienne wahosha inkemba yakhe lapho kuqhubeka khona ukuqeqeshwa, utshani ukundiza buqhamuka nxazonke. Wayazi ukuthi uzodinwa ngempela kamuva, kepha okwamanje wayesazungeza i-adrenaline ngemuva kwempi yakhe noDalton. Kwakuwukunqoba okuncanyana, kodwa okubalulekile. Uke walwa kahle ngokwenele njengoba ayecabanga ukuthi ngabe wayesethulwe kwiCity Watch, kodwa wayefuna ukukhombisa iphuzu ukuze amadoda anjengoDalton angamcabangi njengobuthakathaka. Wakhumbula ngentukuthelo ukuthi ubekade embiza kanjani ngokuthi 'isilwane esithile sowesifazane', waphinda futhi wahosha inkemba yakhe, nzima. Wayeke wahlanjalazwa impilo yakhe yonke, futhi wayecabanga ukuthi akanakuzivikela kubo, kepha njengoba uJaime aqala ukuba muhle kuye, wayengabezwanga isikhathi eside. Ukuqiniseka, uJaime wayevele amhlekise kaninginingi, ambize ngegama elithi 'wench', kepha ubengeke akwenze kube ngumuntu uqobo, wayengeke ambize 'ngesilo' sakhe. Uyangihlonipha, ucabanga ngomqondo wobuntwana wokuziqhenya… bambalwa abekwenza. Umsindo ngemuva kwakhe wamphazamisa emiqondweni yakhe.

"Umfazi wesilo." Wabona izwi njengelikaDalton.

"Igama lami nginguBrienne." Uthe, ephenduka embheka, futhi wabona ukuthi kunamanye amadoda amabili naye.

"Anginendaba negazi lakho ukuthi ungubani, ungihlazile. Kubukeka kimi ukuthi udinga ukubekwa endaweni yakho. Kumele ubone ukuthi ungowesifazane, futhi amadoda azoba ngcono kunawe . "

"Ungcono kunami unje? Kwenzeka kanjani-ke ukuthi ngikushaye ngaphambili?" Wabuza ngezwi elinesizotha njengoba linamandla okuphatha. Ukuphendula kukaDalton kwaba ukumshaya ngempama ebusweni, okwamenza waluma ulimi. Amkhafulele ngamathe, futhi wabona ukuthi amathe ayo ayadonswa igazi.

"Kubukeka kimi sengathi singakubulala njengamanje. Akekho umuntu obengakhathalela, singasho ukuthi uklwebekile wawela phezu kwensangu."

"UJaime Lannister uzonginakekela." UBrienne wayezonda ukuletha uJaime kulokhu, kodwa washo amazwi yize lokho, udinga ukuhlala ephephile ukuze akwazi ukutakula amantombazane aseStark. Wayengeke afe engasifezi isifungo sakhe. Ngokusobala kwakuyinto engafanele ukuyisho. Amadoda amabili aseceleni kwakhe ambamba, azama ukumehlisa; washaya eyodwa ebusweni, wahlehla, kodwa ngaphambi kokuba abaleke, uDalton wayedonsele phansi ngobuhlungu phansi, futhi wayephethe isigaxa emphinjeni wakhe. Izingalo zakhe zazicindezelwe phansi ngamanye amadoda amabili, futhi uma bezama ukuhamba angagcina ngokuzibethela yena, ngakho-ke waphoqeleka ukuba alale, ebuka ngamehlo abonayo kaDalton Barrel. Wamnikina ikhanda ehleka usulu, wase emsonta ngobuhlungu, waze wamjikijela entanyeni yakhe. Wayekwazi ukuzwa ubuhlalu bokwakheka kwegazi, kepha wayelokhu ethule, ezama ukunganaki izinhlungu nokwesaba.

"UJaime Lannister akekho lapha manje," kusho uDalton.

"Empeleni uyikho," knight onezingubo ezifiphele egqoke umfaniswano weKings Guard waya egcekeni lokuzilolonga. Jaime. "Futhi ufuna ukuthi wehlukane naye khona lo wesibili." Amadoda amabili abambelele kuwo abuyele ngokushesha, kwathi ngemuva kwemizuzwana embalwa noDalton wabuyela emuva, wehlisa ingcindezi yensangu ephinjeni lakhe.

"Besimane simfundisa isifundo Lord Commander, empeleni besingazombulala, ngiyafunga."

"Kufanele ube namahloni wena, ugqoke ingubo yegolide, ungumlingani wakho! Ngeke ngimuhlukumeze." Waphendukela kuBrienne, "uLady Brienne, uma uDalton noma omunye umuntu ehlasela wena ungazisa nje, ngizomtshela ukuthi athunyelwe futhi athunyelwe kuThe Wall." Waphendukela emuva kuDalton. "Futhi uma kwenzeka noma yini kuBrienne okufanele imenze afile noma angakwazi ukukhuluma, ngizokubamba wena uqobo, futhi ngizimisele ngokufa okubucayi kakhulu engingakucabanga ngakho. Manje hamba ungishiya ngedwa naye. "

Ukubukeka uDalton amnikeza khona uJaime kwakuyingozi, kepha wakushiya ngokufana, waphonsa insangu egumbini elingaphansi kwezindawo zakhe zokuphumula, wehlisa nezinye izembatho zegolide ezimbili ukuze zimlandele ziphume. UJaime walinda baze bafika ngaphambi kokufika engalweni kuBrienne futhi wamgona ngempama. Uphume ngaphandle, avumele ukuthintwa kwakhe kumthulise.

"Ngiyabonga, Jaime. Kubukeka sengathi uDalton Barrel akakuthandi ukulahlekelwa ngumuntu wesifazane."

"Balutshwana abesilisa, kepha bazoba iziwula ukukunciphisa phansi. Ngethemba lokuthi uDalton uzosakaza izwi lokuthi akekho umuntu ozokulimaza." UJaime ubukeka edidekile, sengathi kunento afuna ukumtshela yona, kepha wayengaqinisekile ukuthi angayenza kanjani.

"Kwenzenjani?" Wabuza, ngokunqikaza kancane. Wabubula kakhulu, emgwema iso.

"Uzobuyela nami emakamelweni ami? Kuningi engikudinga ukukutshela kona, futhi ngeke uyithande."


End file.
